Event 132
Event 132 is the next event of NXT Wrestling Match Card ROH Wrestling Event 132 (LIVE! Civics Auditourim, Kingsport TN,/Attendance-TBA) (Spike TV) (4/28/17) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) -Opening Segment- Neville's title celebration Match One "The Cowboy" Chris Storm vs. Kenny Omega Match Two TJ Perkins vs. AR Fox Tag Team Match Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) vs. Catchpoint (Fred Yehi & Tracy Williams) Women's Match Amu Hinomouri vs. Liv Morgan Women's Tag Team Match Taylor Wilde & Athena vs. Peyton Royce & Billie Kay X-Division Match "The Self Proclaimed King of the X-Division" Neville vs. Sonjay Dutt Co-Main Event Jay White vs. AJ Styles Main Event "The Destroyer" Jason Walker w/Miley Cyrus vs. Minoru Suzki Match Results ROH Wrestling Event 132 (LIVE! Civics Auditorium, Kingsport TN,/Attendance-1,548) (Spike TV) (4/28/17) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) I Just Wanna Be Loved plays as the Camera pans around the crowd all pumped for a great night of Wrestling, as it goes to the Commentating booth. Kevin Kelly: Greetings and Welcome to Ring of Honor Wrestling Live at the Kingsport civic auditorium I'm Kevin Kelly along side Hardcore Legend Steve Corino and Steve we got a new X-Division Champion in Neville. Steve nods at him. Steve: That's right Kevin last Sunday at Proving Ground Neville defeated the former champion Ace Walker, and it looks like our champ is about to enter the ring. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvVZtRGc_q4 Hits as Neville walks to the ring holding the X-Division title in his hand as fans boo him heavily, and he is flanked by Pete Dunne and Trent Seven. Neville: Last Sunday I defeated that punk Ace Walker and took what's rightfully mine and that now I'm in charge of the X-Division and I won't let anyone and I mean anyone take this title from me not that punk Ace Walker nor anyone else for that matter and another thing I don't care what Management thinks of me cause I am the X-Division Champion and I attend on holding this title for a long time I----. Then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5enKjKAlQU Burn in my Light hits as Randy comes out to the ring along with Mr. Anderson the Commissioner. Neville: What the hell are you doing out here it's your fault I had to resort to extreme measures to get my shot at this championship that I hold right now, and now where's your hero Ace? He's not here that's too bad because he isn't the true King of the X-Division I AM. Commissioner Anderson took the mic from Neville and speaks. Commissioner Anderson: Neville you stole that title from Ace you didn't beat him straight up, in a match of that huge chance I had Jack Gallagher to face Ace but now since you're holding it that plan has been screwed over by you and your boys and Oh Pete you next week will face the Viper Randy Orton and Trent you're facing The Undertaker that same week in a hell in a cell match and Neville tonight you're facing Sonjay Dutt an X-Division Original tonight. Burn in my light hits again as Justin leaves and then Randy RKOs Pete Dunne and then Trent Seven and stares at Neville, and leaves along with Justin. Kevin Kelly: Whoa a huge match up next week the Progress Champion Pete Dunne faces the master of the RKO Randy Orton next week, and the Deadman makes an ROH appearance in the ring the same night and Neville is facing Sonjay Dutt later tonight. Steve looks at him. Steve: Yeah two huge matches next week and then Sonjay Dutt makes his first match appearance tonight. Match One "The Cowboy" Chris Storm vs. Kenny Omega Referee: Andrew Thomas Results: In the final moments of the match Storm tries to hit the Last Call Superkick but Omega ducks and hits a knee strike from the back of the head then another one and picks up Storm for what looks like an electric chair drop but then hits a Cradle DDT and gets the three count. Winner via pinfall: "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega (11:12) After the match: Suzki runs in and beats both men up and then throws Storm over to the top rope into the announcer table, as Refs and officials are checking on Storm. -Backstage- Neville is planning on getting out of the match with Dutt. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match Two TJ Perkins vs. AR Fox Results: In the final moments of the match AR Fox defeats Perkins with the Lo mein rain (Top Rope flip bomb). Winner via pinfall: "The Whole Foxing Show" AR Fox (17:23) After the Match: TJ and Fox shook hands as a show of respect. -Interview Space- Renee Young is interviewing Neville about his match with Dutt and Neville just looks at her and leaves. -Backstage- The Lucha Dragons are prepared for their tag team match. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Tag Team Match The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) vs. Catchpoint (Fred Yehi & Tracy Williams) Match Results: In the final moments of the match Sin Cara hits the Alvanchae flip bomb onto Yehi and gets the pin fall and gets the three count. Winners by Pinfall: The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) (12:11) After the match: Lucha are ready for a future tag team title match. -Backstage- Suzki is walking backstage as he bumps into Jason and the two get in each other's faces. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Women's of Honor Amu Hinourmi vs. Liv Morgan Match Results: This was Amu's single debut and it went great for her as she hits the Live wire onto Liv and gets the pinfall. Winner via pinfall: Amu Hinourmi (11:23) After the match: Both women shook hands when Cameron runs into the ring and bashes them with the championship and declares herself as the best women's wrestler ever. ------- -Backstage- Jason is getting ready for his main event match. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------- Women's Tag Team Match Taylor Wilde & Athena vs. Peyton Royce & Billie Kay Match Results: In the final moment of the tag team match Athena hits the O Face onto Billie and gets the three count. Winners via Pinfall: Taylor Wilde & Athena (11:12) After the match: Billie and Peyton aren't happy about losing to two nobodies as they hold up the tag team titles. -Backstage- AJ Styles is getting ready for his match. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Neville heads to the ring. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) X-Division Match "The Self Proclaimed of the X-Division" Neville vs. Sonjay Dutt Match results: In the final moments of the match Sonjay was about to hit the frog splash but Trent distracted the ref and Pete pushes Dutt off the top rope, into a sidekick by Neville and then Neville hooks in the rings of Saturn and wrenches back on it forcing Dutt to tap out to the new X-Division Champion. Winner via submission: "The Self Proclaimed King of the X-Division" Neville (11:23) After the match: Then Neville, Dunne, and Seven starts beating down Dutt and then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSB7S30o1l0 hits and Jason runs out and chases Dunne and Seven out as Neville gets cocky and tries to hit a crossbody onto Jason who caught him and then puts him on his left shoulder and hits the Dominator onto Neville causing him to roll out of the ring as Dunne and Seven are helping Neville up as Jason looks at them intensely. -Interview- Luke interviews Neville about what happened and he complains that Jason has no right to be in that ring and if he wants to join his bitchy of a little sister on the shelf then I'll happily grant it to him. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Co-Main Event Jay White vs. "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles Match Results: In the final moments of the match AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm onto Jay White and gets the three count. Winner via pinfall: "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles (11:23) After the match: Jay White and AJ shook hands. -Backstage- Jason heads to the ring to face his opponent. (Commercial break) (Commercial Break) Main Event "The Destroyer" Jason Walker w/Miley Cyrus vs. Minouri Suzuki Match results: This match showed both men being hard hitters and tough in the match as Jason and Suzuki showing off their strength and technical background, as Jason attempts a spear but hits the ring post as he drops to the ground holding his shoulder Suzuki starts targeting his shoulder with submission move after submission move as Suzuki attempts a cross armbar but the strength of Walker shows he's not going to surrender to that hold easily. And spine busters him and backs up to the ring post and measures Suzuki up and runs at him but Suzuki puts Ref Mike Chioda in his path and Jason hits a spear onto the ref as Jason is shocked by it and then Pete Dunne runs in and hits Jason with brass knuckles and rolls out of the ring and runs up the ramp as Suzuki drags the ref to where Walker was laying and Suzuki covers him and gets the three count. Winner via pinfall: "The Lone Warrior" Minouri Suzuki (09:18) After the match: Neville starts beating Jason down as he's screaming at him saying he's the best and that his father will never ever get this title from him, and hits the Black Arrow onto Walker and raises the title up in the air as fans boo him heavily as the show concludes.